sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Maya Spooner
Name: Maya Spooner Gender: Female Age: 17 Height: 5'7" Weight: 120 lb Eye Color: Hazel Hair Color: Soft Black Kills: Two Weapon: M1911 Appearance: Two conflicting words to describe Maya are attractive and nondescript - she is a thin girl with a triangle-shaped face, smooth chin, and cheeks that give way to dimples whenever she smiles. She possesses pointy natural lips, sitting beneath a small soft nose which themselves sit between almond-shaped eyes and slim curved eyebrows. She wears her hair straight and long enough to reach her shoulders, as well as long enough at the front to form bangs. Maya tends to dress herself down, usually wearing modest clothing without anything too revealing. When her hair was longer, down to the middle of her back she usually dressed it up, adding bows or decorative clips to it, but a few months before Announcement Day she decided she wanted shorter hair, so had her hairdresser neighbour cut it down to shoulder length instead of back length. On Announcement Day, Maya was wearing a white wide-necked short-sleeved top, a long black-and-white checkered skirt, and black sneakers with white highlights, and had her hair tied back into a small ponytail. Interests: Maya tends to keep to herself, and her hobbies reflect that. She plays the violin, her favorite instrument, something she picked up after seeing a concert when she was younger and it being her favourite part of the performance. She is in her school’s orchestral band playing this instrument, but has never taken the opportunity to step into arrangements that put her into the main role, as she does not like drawing attention to herself. She also likes landscape photography, so much so that she hopes to attend Denver University and study it once she graduates high school. She gained an appreciation for her field of photography through nature walks and hiking, which she has been on for as long as she could remember with her mom. History: Maya was born in Colorado Spring as the only child of Richard and Christine Spooner, a high school teacher and nature guide respectively. Richard was killed in overseas military action when Maya was eleven years old, something his daughter never properly dealt with at the time. Already an introvert, this life-affecting event caused Maya to withdraw into her shell in middle school, due to not wanting to draw attention to herself or have anyone ask her questions about her father or his death, and she stayed a recluse for the rest of her schooling life when she found she preferred not talking to people over talking to them. She began to keep her school friends and acquaintances to a minimum after this, and as such ended up ghosting several people and never picking the friendship or acquaintanceship back up at any point. She kept her distance from all but her closest friends due to the misguided belief that she would one day lose them. Christine has done her best to raise her daughter, but she has not been able to help her get over her shyness or self-inflicted social seclusion; instead of forcing her daughter to open up, she helped her daughter along the paths she decided on, making sure she was academically focused enough to never have any difficulty with her schoolwork or trouble excelling at her hobbies. She tries to talk about Richard with her, but these attempts are rarely successful, as Maya never wants to talk about the subject. Aside from her scarce school friends, the only people Maya really speaks to regularly are her neighbours and family friends, who often mind for her when Christine is busy. She feels less of the daunting social pressure of school when around these people, usually artists or bohemians, and is able to open up and feel more comfortable around these people. In turn they tend to be her biggest artistic boosters, showing her musical arrangements she can do with her violin or photography techniques she can apply to her work. Personality: Maya is soft-spoken and very to the point, a very introspective introvert. She doesn’t open up to many people, and the ones she does open up to can’t manage to get much out of her in terms of passion. She enjoys her hobbies and interests, but never to the point of wanting to talk about them to her peers at length. Reputation: Maya skates by in high school as a non-entity, not well known enough by nearly anyone to be neither popular nor an outcast. She has a few people she was once friends or good acquaintances with, but she has barely spoken to these people since middle school. Overall she has barely made an impact on the people at her school enough to earn a reputation, even a meagre one, outside of being a quiet girl nobody talks to. The above biography is as written by Brackie. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Brackie '''Kills: '''Grant Moore NPC, Santiago Ibarra '''Killed By: '''N/A, Escaped '''Collected Weapons: '''M1911 pistol (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Santiago Ibarra 'Enemies: '''Grant Moore NPC '''Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Maya, in chronological order. Program V3 Prologue: *A Beginning... *Really Should Have Thought This Through... (Content Warning) *Two *Things Will Shortly Get Completely Out of Hand *Four *Somos Cenizas De Otro Fuego *Emboscada *Siete Diablos *...And An Ending Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Maya Spooner. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here!